


"I Want You To Knot Me"

by Wolfheart



Series: Every Day Is Kinky Wednesday, Yay! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Knotting with Scott as top? If you're comfortable with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Want You To Knot Me"

Ever since Scott had become an alpha, Isaac couldn’t stop thinking about it. He remembered what Derek had awkwardly explained to them one day during a training session whenever Erica had asked him if there were any _special_ traits that alpha werewolves got. There were, and Isaac never thought about it again until recently.

Isaac and Scott were currently tangled together on Scott’s bed. It was just a lazy makeout session, and Scott was mouthing and sucking at the skin of Isaac’s neck. Isaac shivered and continued to run his fingers through Scott’s hair. When Scott started to nip at his jawline, Isaac decided to just go for it. “I want you to knot me."

Scott froze. He pulled his head back slowly to meet Isaac’s eyes. He looked at Isaac like he had suddenly grown two heads. “What?"

"I want you to knot me."

"… _Why?_ ”

Isaac shrugged. “Just do." He didn’t really want to go into detail or seem too interested, especially since Scott seemed reluctant about it.

Isaac thought that was going to be the end of it. The subject was going to drop, they’d continue on with what they were doing, and they’d never talk about it again. Scott was looking down at the bed and not making any move to go back to kissing him though. It didn’t really seem like the right call for Isaac to initialize anything either. Isaac shifted under the awkward silence that hung in the air and filled it with, “Look, just forget I said anything if it makes you that uncomfortable."

Scott shook his head. “No, it doesn’t. I just…didn’t think you’d be into that."

"Yeah," Isaac said slowly, trying to weigh in his mind what Scott was thinking. He wondered, “Are _you_ into that?"

Scott’s voice caught in his throat for a minute, and he still wasn’t meeting Isaac’s eyes. “Yeah, maybe," he admitted behind a sheepish smile.

The corner of Isaac’s lips tugged up at that. He cupped the side of Scott’s face before leaning in to press kisses along his jaw. He nipped at his ear and asked, “So, is that a yes that you want to?"

Scott nodded jerkily and turned his face to capture Isaac’s mouth. This wasn’t like earlier. The kisses were a little rougher, a little more urgent. Isaac loved it. He knew Scott liked casual kissing, but Isaac loved this drive and spark of thrill at the knowledge of what was soon to come. Their breathing came heavier, and Isaac vaguely listened to the sound of Scott’s heart skipping faster as his did the same.

Well, sort of did the same. Isaac’s brow furrowed. Isaac placed a hand on Scott’s bare chest—they had discarded most clothing earlier—and pulled back to search his face. “Scott…?"

Scott didn’t open his eyes to meet Isaac’s and had moved instead to kiss Isaac’s neck. When Scott hummed in the back of his throat in question, Isaac commented, “Your heart’s beating fast."

Scott dragged his tongue over Isaac’s collarbone. “So is yours."

"No, I mean, your heart—it’s—." Isaac trailed off for a beat. “If you don’t want—."

Another kiss to Isaac’s lips cut him off. When Scott pulled back, he did meet his eyes this time. “Isaac, I want to," Scott reassured him seriously. “I’ve just obviously never…So, I’m nervous. That’s why. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to, okay?"

Isaac needed to hear that. Relief settled over him, and a small smile formed. “Okay."

It dawned on Isaac in the back of his mind later whenever he was on his back and when Scott was pushing inside of him that this was the first time they’d done this without protection. The feel of latex wasn’t there, just skin on skin, and Isaac knew he was shaking under the new sensation of it. Isaac dragged his nails down Scott’s arm before gripping him tightly as Scott inched his way into him. He wasn’t the only one loving the feel of it because a choked off groan caught in Scott’s throat. Isaac felt the shiver that swept through Scott’s body whenever he was completely inside of him.

Scott dropped his head down into the crook of Isaac’s neck and shoulder and breathed out, “Isaac, you feel good. Like _really_ good."

Isaac scoffed at him with a huff of amusement through his nose, but the feeling was mutual. He reached around and dug his nails into Scott’s back. “Scott, come on."

Besides the lack of a condom, everything felt normal. Not that normal was bad because normal’s _great_. He had just wondered what knotting would feel like, and he guessed now that it wouldn’t really feel any different than regular sex. Except he was wrong, and it caught him off guard. There weren’t any surprises until towards the end when he felt Scott’s cock suddenly begin to swell up inside of him.

“ _Fuck_." Isaac’s head flew back against the mattress, and that was it for him. He was spilling over his and Scott’s stomachs, and his nails might have grown an inch when he clawed them down Scott’s back. " _Scott_.”

It was stretching Isaac open further and made movement in and out of him more difficult. It should have hurt—and it did a little—but it mostly just sent sparks traveling through his body, and Isaac trembled with it. Scott slammed into him one more time—as best as he could—and was coming inside of him. It didn’t seem to stop. Scott was completely filling Isaac up, and Isaac was struggling to just _breathe_.

Isaac felt Scott peppering his face with kisses a minute later and was asking him with urgency, “Isaac, are you okay?"

Words escaped him, but Isaac nodded, reached a hand up through Scott’s hair, and kissed him hard. He didn’t have the energy or air capacity to do it for long and finally just let himself collapse from the overwhelming mix of post orgasm and Scott still fully seated inside him. Scott initially lied boneless on top of him, but it was suffocating. They eventually maneuvered themselves to rest on their sides and gave themselves a minute to just relax and catch their breaths before speaking.

Scott nuzzled Isaac’s neck and asked, “How does it feel?"

Isaac didn’t know if he could find words to describe it. It still felt like his brain had turned to mush. “It’s… _wow_.”

"Good?"

"Yeah, very."

"Wonder how long it’ll last."

There was a long pause before Isaac murmured quietly, “Not long enough."

It was a confession Isaac hadn’t meant to say aloud, but his filter had been melted away. Nervousness was starting to rise inside of him, but he felt Scott smile against his skin. Isaac relaxed, and neither of them said anything more. They just lied there in a comfortable silence, breathing each other in as they waited for the knot to release.


End file.
